Take My Pain Away
by nodiggynondoubt
Summary: Axel was always curious of what lies in the forest after nightfall. But he didn't know it would lead to this. ROKUAKU YAOI M Vampfic *Halloween Special*


**Yo! Happy the Halloween peoples! XD I'm so excited to write this fic it's not even funny! XD**

**Summery: Axel was always curious of what lies in the forest after nightfall. But he didn't know it would lead to this. ROKUAKU YAOI M Vampfic Halloween Special.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł<p>

"Yo Axel!" Said person with the name and spikey crimson hair turned around when his name was called and saw his best friend Demyx running up to him with a huge grin.

"You commin' to the huge party tonight?" He asked excitedly as a slate haired teen rounded the corner of their high school.

Axel shook his head, "Not this time, don't want a repeat of last year," Both teens winced at the memory. Last year one of his other best mates Luxord suggested that they should come over to his house for the Halloween Party that was supposed to be 'off the chain awesome' which it was but this time it involved gambling. Axel being the competitive one he was agreed to a game of Strip Poker that ended up with him losing and having to strip in front of everyone till he was bare of anything then got molested and hit on for half of the whole night but at least he got some.

"Kay dude! Go home and watch scary movies and eat some pizza!" Demyx said and ran off towards his boyfriend Zexion. Axel shook head and started down the sidewalk. Night was vastly approaching much to his displeasure but he always wanted to walk in the dark especially where he lived in Twilight Town. It was a quiet city barely any trouble at all and the people where so down to earth Axel couldn't lie to any of them even if he wanted to.

With a sigh Axel readjusted his red messenger bag that was slung across his left shoulder and continued walking. The air was slightly eerie and barely if not any people where out on this part if the town which was slightly odd since kids should be swarmed around Trick or Treating or the booming of loud music bursting from houses, clubs, or bars but none came. It was like he steeped into a different dimension. Axel looked around his surroundings with sharp emerald eyes as he passed under a street lamp that went out as he passed under it causing his breathing to become labored.

"Keep it together Axel," He said to himself and took a deep breath and continuing on his way. As he passed the forest opening he stopped in his tracks and stared in the dense forest and looked back to where he started seeing more light and knew he was almost home.

"Hm, go in, don't go in," Axel weighed his opinions, he always wanted to go into the forest at night just to see what it was like but the other half of him told him otherwise, "What's the worst that could happen? It's not like human eating beasts or vampires live in here," Axel rolled his eyes and walked into the forest as a slightly thick fog started clouding up. He stepped over a limb making a twig snap under his boot clad foot as he walked through the forest. Everything seemed magical and eerie but that could just because he's still paranoid on the inside.

His breath fogged and he rubbed his arms as he walked deeper into the forest getting farther away from the city, somehow the temperature declined dramatically. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around seeing nothing, he could have swore he heard something. With a shake of his head he continued on ignoring his senses telling him to turn right back around and march back out and go home (which was his original plan).

"You shouldn't be here all alone in the dark," Said a smooth voice husky that made shivers run down his spine. Axel gasped and turned around but again nothing was there! 'I'm losing my mind!' Axel thought and he picked up his pace and went further into the forest condoning amused bright cerulean blue eyes shining and a devilish smirk planted on his face showing off his long fangs as the figure leaned against a tree behind Axel.

"Yanno, if you keep going further in you can get lost easily, Flower," The blonde figure said; Axel turned back around quickly almost giving himself whiplash.

"Who are you?!" He yelled just as he heard something behind him and his head was turned to the side and hot breath was on his neck.

"Your lovely nightmare," 

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Axel gasped as he lurched forward in his bed sweat dripping off his forehead. Axel looked around noticing he was back in his bed but his shirt was missing along with his pants but he could feel he had his boxers on which was a relief. Axel sighed and plopped back down on his bed with a wince, his neck hurt like hell. 'What happened to me?'

"Nothin' much, just marked you is all," Axel yelped and sat back up staring at some blonde guy in the tightest clothes Axel had ever seen, but he had to admit the man looked so delectable. The unknown person had on skin tight black leather pants, a black tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms with a black trench coat hung loosely on his shoulders, and black combat boots with buckles. His hair was beautiful golden and spikey and don't get Axel started on his eyes, they where like beautiful cerulean jems, but right now Axel had to focus since the blonde started smirking at him.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes!- I mean no!" Axel spluttered, "Who the hell are you?!"

The blonde smirk widened showing his unusually sharp looking long canines, "Names Roxas, Flower," He said, Axel blushed at the name before he regained his dignity.

"Don't call me Flower! Why the hell are you in my house and why am I half naked?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up out of the chair he was in and walked over to Axels bed and sat down ignoring when Axel scooted away from him, "You fainted on me so I had to bring you home," Roxas said simply and brought one of his pale hands up and traced his fingers over Axels neck where two holes where visible. The action made Axel moan a little at the cool fingers on that specific place before he came back to his senses and slapped Roxas hands from him.

"What the hell did you do?!" Axel yelled and jumped out of his bed and flicked on the lights noticing that he was seeing in the dark and went over to his mirror seeing the puncture marks in his neck and his eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what the hell?! This can't be happening!" Axel yelped, scratching at his neck when he was roughly tugged back and soft slightly cool lips pressed against his. Axel struggled for a bit before he relaxed like putty in Roxas hands. Roxas smirked against the red heads lips and pressed him back into the wall. Axel's back hit the wall as his mouth was ravished by the blonde vampire in front of him, he moaned a little when Roxas pried open his mouth with his tongue and brushed it against Axels slick muscle tasting every inch of Axels hot cavern. Axel was having a hard time staying sane and not completely giving in to the beautiful monster but couldn't help but feel a sense of security around him more so than his own parents which was odd.

"I've been watching you for years," Roxas murmured against his lips and flicked his tongue over the bruised lips.

"Yeah?" Axel asked breathlessly, no wonder he always felt like someone was stalking him in the shadows.

"Mm-hm," Roxas kissed his cheek than started in his neck making Axel moan and tilt his head to the side, "Ever since you where five," Axel snapped his eyes open not realizing that he closed them and with renewed and slightly inhuman strength push Roxas away making the blonde stumble back a bit with a smirk.

"You where stalking me ever since I was a little kid?! What are you? A vampire pedo?!" He yelled and glared at the blonde who doubled over in laughter.

"A Vampire pedo, now that's something I haven't heard before!" Roxas snickered, Axels eye twitched painfully and his hands curled in fists his nails digging into his palm.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He yelled, Roxas sobered up and crossed his arms over his toned chest with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll leave,"

"Thank you," Axel sighed and rummaged through his drawer in search for a shirt and froze when he felt warm air on his right ear.

"You know where to find me when it happens," Roxas whispered and planted a kiss on his neck and he was gone. What would happen?

"Wait!" Axel turned around only to see his window was open and the curtains flowed through the air that was flowing through the open window like rippling water. He sighed and shucked a gray t-shirt over his bare chest and closed the window locking it for good measure and getting back into bed thinking about Roxas who he unknowingly started to fall for. 'Maybe it's just a stupid whacked up dream, or I'm just ridiculously drunk. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party!'

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Next morning...

Axel was rudely awaken by his alarm which he slammed his hand down on the buzzer hard and the device was crushed under the strong weight of his hand. Axel jerked up once he heard the crunch and looked at the once upon a time clock that was now in shambles, "What the hell?" He mused, he's hit his clock many a time but this. This wasn't normal. And then all the memories from last night flooded in, he groaned feeling that he indeed didn't have a hangover telling him he did just get drunk. 'Who knew a hangover could be so comforting' With a irritated sigh he got up out of his bed glaring at the sun that threatened to break through his black curtains and walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day Roxas leaning against a wall inside of his room staying hidden in the shadows as he watched his mate ready for the day with a fond smile.

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

People where staring. _'Even that old lady over there. Gross...'_ Axel walked into his school wearing something he really didn't think he would ever wear when he had the 'bad boy' phase but never had a use for the leather clothes. Not to mention what he put on his face that he normally didn't do. His outfit consisted of a tight black T-shirt that traced out his abs, a black leather jacket that had more buckles than he would like, tight leather black pants with three chains hooked on the belt loops, and black combat boots with even more buckles that clanked as he walked. His eyes where framed with black eyeliner that made his emerald eyes stand out more than usual.

"Axel?" A voice said behind him and he looked back at his friends Demyx, Zexion, and Sora. _'Hm, I wonder which one would taste better...Probably Demyx since he breaths and eats candy. WAIT WHAT?!'_

"You okay? I mean...you look all, I dunno. Bad boyish?" Demyx said scratching the back of his head. Axel let a smirk that only he could muster and make any girl pass out at the sexiness of it.

"Guess I just wanted to change my style," Axel winked at Demyx before continuing on his way down the hall leaving behind three confused friends as the sound of blood pumping into peoples veins pounded in his ears internally tearing down his walls of restraining himself.

_It's a new dawn! It's a new life for me! And I'm feelin' goood!_

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

He couldn't take it anymore! Axel stumbled out of the school doors holding his mouth as if trying to hold himself from throwing up but this wasn't the case. Quite far from it. Blood pooled in his mouth making him spit it out, his human canines fell out and the Vampire fangs where starting to grow in not only that his senses where heightened to the highest degree ever and his urge to plunge his fangs (that hadn't grown in yet) into someone's neck for blood was beginning to weigh on him. 'This is all your fault Roxas!' He thought and yelped when he was answered through his mind.

_'Its not my fault, we are destined to be together Flower,_' Roxas said and Axel could practically hear him snickering to himself.

_'Dont call me Flower! Make this pain go away,' _Axel slumped against a tree closing his eyes, he was still on school property and no doubt that a teacher would come out and drag him back to class. 'Try if you want bitch.'

"Yanno, before I turned you I don't think you had a potty mouth," Roxas said as he walked towards him his hands in his pockets, he had on aviator sunglasses but he wasn't burning like Axel thought he would.

"How are you not baking like a French fry?" He asked totally disregarding what Roxas said, "I thought Vampires burn in the sun,"

Roxas waved his hand dismissively, "Myths upon myths," He put his hands on his hips, "We don't burn like a 'French fry' we just can't look at the sun, that's why we wear sunglasses. Although, right about now I would be sleeping," Roxas yawned and to Axel it was just plain adorable.

"Sorry," Roxas blinked, he didn't expect that from the red head. He smirked and walked closer to him and leaned in close to his ear.

"I know a few ways to take your mind off the pain," Roxas said huskily his hot breath ghosting over Axels ear and tracing down his neck where he flicked his tongue out feeling the other mans pulse quicken. Axel let out a whimper at the touch.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm, if I do say myself. You look delectable right about now," Axel squeaked when Roxas palmed his crotch with a slight squeeze.

"Take my pain away,"

"Gladly,"

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Roxas and Axel stumbled into the red heads room kissing feverishly, Roxas kicked the door shut with his foot and pushed Axel down on the bed crawling up into his lap his hands flowing over Axels chest as they kissed exploring each other's hot caverns. Roxas tugged on Axel's shirt a sign for him to take it off. Axel complied and sat up a little Roxas slipped off the shirt and tossed it somewhere and took in Axels muscular tan toned four pack chest. _'God he's so beautiful,'_

_'You are too,'_ Axel smirked and reversed their positions slipping Roxas shirt off as well and kissed down his equally toned chest leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to his pants when he was stopped. Axel looked up at creaulean blue eyes and devilish smirk.

"I vaguely remember-" Roxas flipped their position once again with him on top, "I was in charge," Roxas bared his fangs at his lover with a hiss. Axel shrunk back into himself from the dominating blonde. "I guess I will just have to punish you now, huh?" Roxas unhooked the chains about Axels belt loop on his pants grabbing his hands and chaining them together above his head.

Axel stared at the chains then at Roxas, "What...?"

"It's only temporary baby," Roxas started kissing the side of Axels neck where he bit him making the red head moan forgetting about the chains. Roxas moved his kisses southward and unbuttoned Axels jeans carefully and teasingly. Axel squirmed his hard on becoming to much to bare at the moment as Roxas took all the time in the world. _'Tch, he does have all the time in the world since he's a vampire,'_ Axel thought and Roxas snickered pulling down Axels jeans and mouthing his cock through the fabric.

"Mmm...R-Roxas," Axel moaned wanting to rush his hands threw his blonde spikes but contained himself. Roxas made a big wet spot where Axels penis was and pulled down the black boxers with his teeth revealing his prize. Roxas licked his lips and looked up at Axel through his bangs and bit his lip in a unsure way just for kicks.

"Hmm, should I? Or should I not?" Roxas asked teasingly starting to pump Axel's length slowly leaning forward flicking his tongue at the tip.

"Ahh! Y-yes! M-more!" He moaned, Roxas devoured his cock whole not even stopping when it hit the back of his throat.

"Ah...AHH! S-Shit!" Axel threw his head back and moaned loudly closing his eyes and succumbing to the pleasure he was given. Roxas bobbed his head up and down taking more and more inches as he went making sloppy wet sounds. He flicked his tongue over the slit in his mouth tasting the pre-cum that tasted like pumpkin spice. Odd.

"R-Rox I'm gonna-" Roxas immediately pulled away from Axel as he was right on the verge of release. Axel whined and peaked a eye open at him, "Why'd d'you do that...?" He slurred high on pleasure.

Roxas grinned and grabbed Axels legs spreading them apart and positioned them over his shoulders that his anus was right in his face, "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Roxas said and licking started licking his butthole.

"Ah," Axel moaned sighing afterwards at the sensation, Roxas continued to lick at his hole even entering it at one point getting it moist inside and out. His own cock stood alert inside his pants from just looking at Axels pleasured face; Axel grabbed the pillow behind him arching his back when he felt a finger enter him.

"Ahh, shit Roxas," Axel groaned his cockhead an angry red ready to explode, Roxas continued to finger him brushing up on his prostate a few times before with drawling his fingers all together.

Axel whined at the loss of contact making Roxas chuckle, "I could do that to you all day," He said as he stripped out of his own pants throwing them someplace (that happened to be the dresser) and stoked his leaking cock covering it in his own pre-cum making it slick. Roxas rubbed his cock head up against Axels asshole both of them moaning in unison from the action, Roxas spread Axels legs apart and aligned his cock up.

Roxas looked up at Axel through his sweaty bangs, "Ready?"

"Yes give it to me!" Axel all but begged, Roxas slid in slowly all the way to the hilt as Axel screamed in half pleasure from hitting his prostate head on and of emense pain. Roxas reached down and stroked his limp cock back to full hardness and leaned forward kissing Axel on his lips.

_'Relax Flower,'_ Roxas thought to him and traveled his kisses to his neck his fangs scraping against the skin making Axel whimper.

"M-move," And Roxas did, he snapped his hips backwards and thrust into him slowly still stoking Axels weeping cock. Axel moaned as he felt Roxas moving inside of him rubbing up against his prostate making bolts of pleasure run through his body.

"Ah. F-faster Rox!"

"Hm, say please?" Roxas whispered huskily in his ear his hot breath spreading across his right ear. Axel blushed not one for begging.

"Please,"

"Do what...?"

"P-lease fuck me faster and harder!" Axel yelled, Roxas smirked his fangs coming out.

"There, was that so hard?" Roxas purred and pounded into Axel hard and fast just the way he wanted. Axel moaned uncontrollably his hands being chained was not working in his favor. He wanted to touch him so badly it hurt not to mention his orgasm was on the horizon.

"Ch-ah-chains, off. NOW," Axel gasped through his words, Roxas reached up to his hands and unhooked the chain about them and threw them someplace. Axels hands flew to his shoulders and linked behind Roxas neck as Roxas rammed into him and stroked his cock. Suddenly Roxas hit something inside of him and all he saw was blinding white flashing in his eyes. He screamed in pleasure from his orgasm and Roxas sank his fangs into the side of his neck and he came with a groan. Roxas took out his fangs from his lover and pulled out flopping over beside him panting.

"That was the best I've ever had in 813 years of my life," Roxas panted, suddenly Axel was over top of him with a devilish grin his fangs resting on his bottom lip fully grown in.

"Up for another go?"

"Your on,"

**Xx 3 years Later xX  
><strong>  
>Two figures raced through the forest at inhuman speed, the full moon showing them the way but it was barely needed.<p>

"Ha! I win!" Exclaimed Axel who touched the willow tree first that they where racing to. Axel yelped when he was barreled into by his blonde mate.

"Hm, it seems so," Roxas smirked, "What do you want for your prize?"

Axel hummed trying to figure out what, "A kiss," He smiled cheekily up at Roxas. The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips to Axel's softly running his tongue across Axels lips asking for entrance which was granted to him full heartedly and kissed passionately tongues and fangs clashing against each other.

"I love you," Axel murmured when they broke apart their lips still hovering.

Roxas blue eyes sparkled, "I love you more than anything in this world,"

That night they made love under the stars and moonlight, ready for whatever lies ahead of them in the future. But one couldn't be so sure, a few yards away stood two men dressed in black coats only their amber eyes showing under the hood.

"It seems we are to late, what now?" The one on the far left asked. The tallest man smirked under his hood.

"Every Soul Mate has its faults. And it just so happens that we know how to break it," The man's smirk grew showing his long fangs, "The Prince will be mine."

Unknowingly to the two lovers their destiny was just beginning...

**To Be Continued...**

_~Take My Pain Away_

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

**I'm so happy how this story turned out it's not even funny! XD Soo likey? Or no likey? Sorry if the yaoi wasn't all that great I tried *shrugs***

**R&R please I really wanna know if you liked it and if I should continue it! :D**

**Happy Halloween!**

**~Fire**


End file.
